Persona 4 Platinum
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: This story about Yu Narukami and Haruna Dojima two high school student investigate a mysterious serial murder case by enter world inside the tv along with their friend
1. April

_**Prologue**_

 _ **Mysterious Room**_

Yu Huh

Yu Where am I

Haruna where am I

Yu huh who are you

Haruna I should be asking you that

Bizare looking man Ah if seems we have two guests with an intriguing destiny chuckle

a man with a long nose appear

Yu Huh who are you

Bizare looking man do not afraid dear guests

Igor My Name is Igor I am delighted to make your acquaintance

Igor this place exist between dream and reality mind and matter

Yu Dream Reality?

Igor It is a room that only those who are bound by an contract may enter

Haruna I don't understand

Igor It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future

Igor Now then why don't you two introduce yourself

Yu alright

Haruna Okay

Yu My Name Yu Narukami

Haruna And I Haruna Dojima

Igor Hm I see

Igor Now let's take a look into your future shall we

Igor Do you believe in fortune telling

Yu Huh Fortune telling

Igor Each reading is done with the same cards yet the result is always different

Igor Chuckle Life itself follow the same principles doesn't it

Igor turn an card around

Igor Hm the Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent

Igor The card indicating the future beyond that is

Igor then turn another card around

Igor The Moon in the upright position

Igor This card represents hesitation and mystery Very interesting indeed

Igor it seems you two will encounter a misfortune at your destination and great mystery will be imposed upon you

Yu Mystery

Haruna what does that mean

Igor in the coming days you will enter into a contract of some sort after which you will return here

Yu You mean we will comeback here ?

Igor The coming year is a turning point in your destiny if the mystery goes unsolved your future may be forever lost

Yu what

Igor My duty is to provide assistance to our guest to ensure that does not happen

Igor Ah I have neglected to introduce my assistants to you

Igor This is Thomas and Margaret they are residents of this place like myself

Margaret My name is Margaret I am here to accompany you through you journey

Thomas My name is Thomas like Margaret I am here to accompany you through you journey as well

Igor We shall attend to the detail another time

Igor until then Farewell

and the it the Yu and Haruna vision fade

 _ **On an Train**_

Yu woke up

Yu Huh it was a dream

Yu look at window

Yu it very quiet here

 _ **On a bus stop unknown**_

Haruna huh it was an dream

Haruna I better get home

 _ **At Haruna's House unknown**_

Haruna I home

Middle Age Man oh welcome back

Haruna went to the bathroom and wash her hand and face

Girl oh should we go soon

Middle age man yeah it about time

Middle age man Haruna we going to pick him up

Haruna alright

Announcement "YasoInaba. YasoInaba. YasoInaba."

Yu well this my stop let go

 _ **Train station Afternoon**_

Yu walked out of the train and stopped at the entrance of the train saw nothing there

Yu there nothing really here

Man's Voice Over here

Middle Age Man Well you're more handsome in person than in your photo

Middle Age Man welcome to Inaba Ryotaro Dojima I'll be looking after you

Middle Age Man Let's see I'm your mother's younger brother and about sums it up

Yu oh nice to meet you

Yu take out his hand and give an shake

Dojima heh You probably don't remember but we've met I've changed you before you know

Yu uh yeah

Dojima this here is oldest Daughter Haruna

Haruna nice to meet you

Yu huh oh yeah

Yu uh have we met

Haruna oh no of course not

Dojima and this here younger daughter Nanako

Dojima Come Nanako introduce to yourself to your cousin

Nanako silent

Nanako hello

Dojima Haha, what are you so shy for?

*SLAP*

Dojima "Ow!" Dojima laughed.

Dojima Well then let's get going

Dojima My car's over there

Unfriendly looking girl Hey

Yu huh

Unfriendly looking girl You drop this

Yu oh thank

Unfriendly looking girl Whatever All I did was pick it up

Yu This the note i made of Uncle Dojima address

Unfriendly looking girl silent

The Unfriendly looking girl left

Haruna what a strange girl

Dojima what's wrong

Yu oh nothing

Yu and Haruna got into the car and drove to Dojima house

 _ **Inaba Central Shopping District Gas Station Afternoon**_

Dojima turn the car to a gas station to get gas

Attendant Hi Welcome to Moel

Dojima Can you go to the bathroom by yourself

Nanako Uh Huh

Attendant It's in the back to your left You know which way's left the side you don't hold your chopstick in

Nanako I know Geez

Nanako then left for the bathroom

Attendant are you taking a trop

Dojima no we just went to pick him up He's just move here from the big city

Attendant the city huh

Dojima fill up my car white you're at it Regular's fine

Attendant Right away sir

Dojima Good a time as any for a smoke

Attendant Are you two in High School

Yu Huh oh yeah

Haruna oh of course

Attendant Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here

Attendant There's so little you do I'm sure you'll get bored fast You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part time job

Attendant Speaking of which we're actually looking for part time help right now

Attendant How about you two give it some though we don't mind if student

Yu Oh Okay sure

Yu shake the attendant hand Haruna also did the same

Attendant Oh I should get back to work

Yu Nanako is looking at me

Yu Ugh

Suddenly Yu fell sick

Haruna fell sick as well

Haruna Ugh

Nanako are you two okay

Nanako did you two get car sick

Nanako You don't look to good

Haruna oh don't worry i just tired that all

Haruna you must be exhausted from that long trip so it natural for you get tired from all that

Yu oh yeah now that she mention I feel a little dizzy

Dojima what wrong are you two okay

Haruna oh don't worry I just tired

Haruna Yu probably got tired from that trip

Dojima That's understandable it must be a long trip for you

Dojima how you two take a little walk and get some fresh air Just let me know when you're ready to go

Yu Oh sure

Yu Huh

Yu notice a familiar girl

Haruna what wrong

Yu that girl was she at train station

Haruna oh you right

Unfriendly looking Girl hm have we met before

Yu um yeah so why were you at the station

Unfriendly looking Girl the station Oh that one time

Unfriendly looking Girl nothing I just went

Unfriendly looking Girl I don't have anywhere to go

Yu oh I see I think leave her be now

Haruna look at chat between two student

Male student Hey do you know where my snack went I had it in the fridge but it's gone

Female Student Oh I ate just now I thought it was leftover

Male Student WHAT No it wasn't leftover I was making sure to save it for later

Female Student Oh really sorry about that

Female Student Well I'm going to work See ya

Male Student What I was really looking forward to eating it

Haruna seam like a sibling dispute I should leave them be

Haruna I think it time head back

Yu Okay

Dojima How're you feeling ready to get back in the car

Yu yeah I'm ready

Haruna me too

Dojima alright let hit the road then

 _ **Dojima Residence Evening**_

Arriving at the Dojima Residence

Dojima went inside along with Nanako

Yu So this is where staying for year huh

Haruna that right well let go

Dojima All right let's have a toast

Dojima So your mom and dad are busy as always They're working overseas was it

Dojima I know it's only for a year but getting stuck in place like this because of your parents It's rough being a kid

Dojima Well it's just me Haruna and Nanako here so it'll be nice having someone like you around

Dojima So Long as you're here you're part of the family so make yourself at home

Yu Oh thank you for your kindness

Dojima there's no need to be so formal

Dojima Look you're making Nanako all tense

When Dojima said those word Nanako became a bit nervous

Dojima Well anyway Let's eat

Yu Oh yeah

Suddenly Dojima phone rang

Dojima Ugh Who's calling at this hour

Dojima Dojima speaking

Dojima **Silent**

Dojima Yeah I see So where is it

Dojima **Silent**

Dojima All right I'm on my way

Dojima Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze

Dojima Sorry but I gotta go take care of some business go ahend and eat without

Haruna is it work

Dojima Yeah I don't know how late I'll be Haruna you help Yu out okay

Haruna Alright

Dojima Nanako it's raining out What did you do with the laundry

Haruna Oh Nanako brought it in right Nanako

Nanako Yeah

Dojima All Right I'm off

Dojima have left

Weather annoucer For this week Next let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather

Weather annoucer With storm cloud moving in from the west expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas

Nanako Let's eat

Yu hm it just me Haruna and Nanako

Yu Maybe I should start coversation

Yu um so what does you dad do

Haruna He investigate stuff like crime scenes

Yu oh so he a detective

Haruna That's Right

Haruna well he often leave home during the night

Haruna so it just me and Nanako

Yu Haruna and Nanako watch the new on TV

Announcer And now for the Local new

Announcer City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter

Announcer His wife enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi revealed to this that she will likely pursue damages

Announcer In response Eye Television had decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised apperances

Announcer Until allegations of an affair with Mr Namatame are resolve she'll remain off the air and out of the eye

Nanako This is boring

Nanako change the channel to a department store ad

Commercial At Junes every day is Customer Appreciation Day Come see for yourself and get in touch with our products

Commercial Every day's great at your Junes

Nanako Every day's great at your Junes

Yu she sung it

Nanako Aren't you two going to eat

Yu oh no it look great

Haruna oh no I going to it look good

after dinner Yu and Haruna went back to their Room

Yu unpack his stuff

Haruna are you done unpack

Yu oh yeah

Haruna Tomorrow will the first day of school so better wake up early

Yu alright thank

Haruna no problem well good night

Haruna then leave Yu Room and head to her own

Yu lay down on futon slept

Yu so I will stuck here for year

 _ **Unknown Place**_

? Do wish to know the truth

Yu huh

? Then come

Yu is this an Dream

Yu then fade from the dream

 _ **Dojima Residence Morning**_

Yu what was that about

Yu well it time for me to go to school

Yu and Haruna came downstair and saw Nanako prepare breakfast

Nanako Good morning

Nanako Okay Let's eat

Yu You Can Cook Nanako

Nanako I can toast bread and cook sunny side up egg in the morning

Haruna Nanako can't do the cooking herself and dad can't even cook so we have to buy side dish for dinner

Yu oh I see

Nanako You're two starting school today right

Yu Oh yeah

Nanako My school's on the way so let's together

Yu Okay sure

 _ **Samegawa flood plain Morning**_

Yu Haruna and Nanako walk to their respected school

Haruna We keep going straight from here

Haruna Nanako your school is that way right

Nanako yup

Haruna Okay bye Nanako

Nanako Bye

Haruna well we should get going

Yu Yeah

 _ **Pathway to School**_

Biking Student Whoaaa

Pain Student urrgh

Haruna That look painful

Yu we should leave him be

 _ **Yasogami High School Entrance Morning**_

Yu and Haruna arrive at school

hHaruna well this is it welcome to Yasogami High School I hope you like here

Yu Um yeah

 _ **Classroom 2 2 Morning**_

Sitting Student Talk about bad luck the homeroom teacher here is Morooka isn't it

Student's Friend Yeah it King Moron alright We get to enjoy his long ass sermons every day for a whole year

Female Student Hey you guy I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class

Sitting Student Huh really A guy or girl

Male Student A transfer student just like Yosuke

Long Hair Girl An Transfer Student

Short haired Girl A tranfers student from the city huh just like you huh Yosuke

Short haired Girl Huh you look dead today

Black Hair Male Student Yeah you don't look so good you got punch the stomach

Pain Student Yeah um I don't wanna talk about it

Short haired Girl What's with him

Black Haired Girl Who Know

Long Haired Girl Wonder what this transfers student is like

Mr Morooka Alright shut your trap

Mr Morooka I'm Kinshiro Morooka your homeroom teacher from today foward

Mr Morooka First thing firstt just because it spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love struck baboons

Mr Morooka Long as I'm around you students are going to be pure as the driven snow

Mr Morooka Now I hate wasting my time but I'd better introduce this transfer student

Mr Morooka This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the midget any idedle of nowhere like yesterday's garbagegirls better not n him

Mr Morooka And he's just as much of loser here as he was there so you as about hitting on him

Mr Morooka tell them your name kid and make it quick

Yu um why you calling a looser

Mr Morooka Hrnh That's it your on my shit list effective immediatlel

Mr Morooka Now listen up

Mr Morooka This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes in more way than one

Mr Morooka You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here let alone abusing them

Mr Morooka But what do I know it's not like the old day even here kid grow up so damn fast

Mr Morooka Every time I turn my back you're fooling around on those damn phones checking your life journals and your my place

Long haired Girl when he stop talking

Yu this teacher talk a lot

Short haired Girl Excuse me Is it okay if the transfer student sits here

Mr Morooka Huh Yeah shure Ya hear that Your seat's over there

Mr Morooka So hurry up and siddown already

Short haired Girl He's the worst huh

Short haired Girl Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class Well we just have hang hang in there for a year

Black Haired Male Student Man I never expect you to talk back at him

Male student Suck be the transfer student ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here

Whiny student Yeah he won't think twice about suspending you if yo get on his bad side

Whiny student Then again we're all in the same boat

Mr Morooka Shut you trap I'm taking roll and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner

Yu huh my life is this new school start here

Yu wonder a I will fit in here

Yu stare at the window and notice the fog

Yu It so Foggy outside

 _ **Classroom 2 2 After School**_

Mr Morooka That's all fir today normal lectures will start tomorrow

School intercom Attention all teachers

School intercom Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting

School intercom All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice

Mr Morooka Hrmh You heard the announcement Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise

Brown Haired girl He's seriously getting on my nerves

Sudden siren were heard

Excited Student Did something happen Don't those sirens sound really close

Excited Student Ugh I can't see an damn Thing frickin fog

Rumor loving student Yeah like every time it rain lately it get all foggy

Knowledgeable student Hey did your hear I hear that paparazzi looking all over for that announcer

Rumor loving student Oh yeah You mean Mayumi Yamano right

Rumor loving student I heard some guys spotted her at the shopping district

Knowledgeable student Actually I heard that

Rumor loving student Are you serious

Rumor loving student Hey Yukiko san Mind if I ask you something

Rumor loving student Is it true that announcer's staying at you family's inn

Black Haired girl I can't discuss such thing

Rumor loving student Yeah I guest not

Short haired Girl sigh Sheesh how much longer is this gonna take

Black Haired Girl There's no telling

Long haired Girl Well we should stay awhile

Short haired Girl By the way didja try what I told you two the other day

Long Haired Girl About what

Short haired Girl You Know that thing about rainy night

Black haired Girl oh nope not yet sorry

Short haired Girl Ahhh that's okay

Short haired Girl It's just I heard a guy in the class next door yell something my soulmate is Yamano the announcer

Long Haired Girl wait you didn't even try it yourself

Black Haired Male Student what kind childish rumor you yor Liston to

Short Haired Girl Childish !

School intercom Attention all students

School intercom There has been an incident

School intercom There has been an incident inside the school district police officers have been dispatched around the school zone

School intercom Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible and quickly leave the school grounds

School intercom Do not Disturb the police officer Head directly home

School intercom I repeat

Excited student Incident

Girl's Friend What something actually happened

Brown Haired girl C'mon let's go take a look

Haruna I think we should head straight home like the announcement said

Yu Okay

Short haired Girl Hey Haruna

Haruna huh

Short haired Girl are you two going home by yourself why don't come with us

Short haired Girl Oh nearly forgot I'm Chie Satonaka You know I sit next to you right

Yu Oh Of course

Chie well nice to meet you

Chie This is Akari Tsukamoto and Yukiko Amagi

Akari Nice to meet I Akari

Yukiko Oh nice to meet you I'm sorry that this is so sudden

Chie C'mon don't aplogize like that It make me look like I got no upbringing

Chie I just wanted to ask some stuff Really that's all

Chie so who he your boyfriend

Haruna of course not don't suddenly say stuff like that

Haruna he just stay at my house because of his parent

Chie Oh I see

Yu Huh

Bleak Looking student Uh umm Miss Satonaka

Bleak Looking student This was really awesome Like the way they moved was I'must amazing to see

Bleak Looking student And I really sorry It was an accident Please just have mercy until my next paycheck

Bleak Looking student See ya Thanks

Chie stop right the What did you do to my DVD

Bleak Looking student Argh

Chie What the I can't believe this It's completely cracked

Chie My Trial of the Dragon

Bleak Looking student I think mine's crack too Critical hit to the nad

Akari that gotta hurt

Yukiko Are you all right

Bleak Looking student Oh Yukiko san are you worried about me

Chie He's fine Yukiko Let's ditch him and go home

Haruna I hope he alright

Yu We should leave him be

 _ **Yasogami High School Entrance After School**_

Strange Student You're Yuki right "Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?"

A strange student appear and approach Yukiko

Yukiko "What…? Wh-Who are you?"

Strange Student "Um, s-so…are you coming or not?"

Yukiko "I-I'm not going…

Strange Student "Fine!"

the Strange student ran off

Yukiko "Wh-What did he want from me?"

Yukiko Huh? Really?

Chie Yeah, that was way over the top. it was creepy that he call you Yuki all of a sudden

Cycling Student Yo, Yukiko! Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" he finished that with a small sigh.

Cycling Student "Man you're cruel…You got me the same way last year."

Yukiko"I don't recall doing that.

Cycling Student "Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime?!"

Yukiko "I'd rather not."

Cycling Student "That'll teach me to get my hopes up..."

Handsome Student well I not surprise that she rejected you twice as weird girl early

Cycling Student What you want

Handsome Student nothing just butting in the conversation later

Yu Who that

Akari Oh that Takeru Matsuyama He one of the popular guy in school

Akari And he also the Son of the President of the Matsuyama Group

Cycling Student Oh well "Anyways, don't pick on the Transfer Student too much!"

Chie"We're just curious, is all!"

Yukiko "U-um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…

Chie "C'mon, let's go. Everybody is staring!"

Soon Yu Haruna Chie and Yukiko left school

 _ **School Intersection Pathway**_

Chie So you came here because of your parent's job

Yu That right they working oversee right now

Chie haha I thought it was something way more serious

Chie There really is nothing here huh

Chie That's what make it nice but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside

Chie Though there is something from Mt Yasogami I think out dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous

Chie Oh wait and there's the Amagi Inn Yukiko's Family run it It's the pride of Inaba

Yukiko Huh It's just an old inn

Chie No way it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure

Akari Well their is truth in that

Chie It's a great inn It's been going for generations and Yukiko here is going to take over someday

Chie Their inn actually attracts a lot f visitors to Inaba It pretty much keeps this town goingy

Yukiko I don't ink that's entirely true

Chie So Yu

Yu huh

Chie You think Yukiko's cute huh

Yu whoa that way to sudden it's really hard to say

Chie Ohhh sorry I didn't mean to put you on the spot right on front of her

Yukiko Come on Don't start this again

Chie She's really popular at school but she's never had a boyfriend Kinda weird huh

Yu Huh what so weird about that

Yukiko Come on stop it

Yukiko You shouldn't believe that okay It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend

Yukiko Wait no What I meant to say was I don't need a boyfriend

Yukiko Geez Chie

Chie Hahaha Sorry I'm sorry But this our chance to talk to someone from the big city and you barely said a word

Chie Hey what's that

Akari something must happen

Shopping housewife So that that high schooler left early and as she came down this street

Akari Huh an high schooler left school early

Spectator housewife Wow Who could imagine that hanging from and antenna

Haruna Hanging from an antenna

Shopping housewife I wanted to see it to

Spectator housewife Uh you got here too late the police and fire department took it down just a moment ago

Shopping housewife Well I think it's terrifying I can't believe a dead body showed up around here

Chie Wait What did she just say A dead body

Akari well there people and a police car there something must happen

An familiar man appear and it was Dojima

Dojima Hey Yu Haruna what're doing here

Yu We're just passing by

Dojima Huh should have figured that'd happen

Dojima That danm principal We told him not let them through here

Chie You know this guy

Haruna Yeah He my father

Akari Your Dad

Dojima I'm Detective Dojima I'm Haruna's Father and I also Yu guardian Uhh well how should I say this I hope you get along with them

Dojima But the five of you really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home

Dojima went back to the crime scene when a young detective ran off and vomit

Young detective Ngh Uuuurrghhh

Haruna oh my is that guy okay

Dojima Adachi How long are you going to act like a rookie You want to be sent back to the central office

Young detective I'm sorry nngh

Dojima sigh Go wash your face We're gonna go around and gather information

Chie Was this what that announcement was about

Yukiko What do they mean it was hanging from the antenna

Akari That quite scary

Haruna maybe we should head straight home like my dad told us

Chie You're right Yukiko Akari Why don't we go to Junes some other time

Yukiko Good Idea

Akari I guest it for the best

Chie Alright then we're taking off Starting tomorrow you guy let's do our best

Yu Oh Yeah

Chie Akari and Yukiko left

Haruna Okay Yu let head Straight home

Yu Alright

Yu and Haruna later leave and head straight home

 _ **Dojima Residence Evening**_

Nanako I Wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight

while then the new report shown

Announcer Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb

Announcer Around noo today a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba

Haruna ah the School Zone is showing on TV

Yu Could it be that incident we had heard about

Announcer The deceased had been identified as Ms Mayumi Yamano a 27 year old announcer at the local television station

Yu Hey wasn't that woman had a affair with a City Councilman Secretary

Haruna Yeah You right

Yu so she was the victim huh

Announcer The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have reveal

Nanako Ah the Inaba Police Departnebt That's where Dad works

Nanako Silent

Haruna It'll be alright Nanako so don't worry

Nanako I know That's his job so this stuff happens

Announcer The body was found hanging from a Large television antenna atop a local resident's roof

Announcer Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state

Announcer With the cause of death also uncertain police continue to investigate whether the the death is an accident or a homicide

Yu there no way it could been an accident there an body hanging from an antenna could be an accident

Announcer A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress and plans to fully canvass the area are delay until tomorrow

Yu Look like that announcer was found dead near Yasogami High School campus

Nanako They found her on the roof that's scary

later the new was change into a department store ad

Nanako Oh it's Junes

Commercial At Junes every day is Customer Appreciation Day Come see for yourself and get in touch with our products

Commercial Every day's great at your Junes

Nanako Every day's great at your Junes

Yu Hey I remember her singing that song the other day

Haruna You sure like that song huh Nanako

Nanako Yep It's popular at school too

Haruna Oh yeah

Yu She sang it that again

Yu Look like She's forgotten about the scary story now

afterward Yu and Head back to their room to rest

 _ **School Intersection Early Morning**_

While Yu and Haruna is Walking to School an biking student went and crash into an garbage

Black Hair Student Whoa Yosuke

Rolling student someone

Yu I should probably help him

Yu got the rolling student out of the Trash

Rolling student Whew you saved me thank

Yu Oh no problem

Yosuke Oh yeah that's right You're that transfer student Yu Narukami right

Yu that right

Yosuke Hey aren't you Haruna Dojima

Haruna That right

Yosuke well I should introduce Myself I'm Yosuke Hanamura Nice to meet ya

Haruna Are you okay that crash gotta hurt pretty bad

Yosuke Oh I'm fine thank for worry

Black Hair Student Maybe You should start walking or you might get an accident again

Yosuke there no need for you to tell me that

Black Hair Student I should introduce myself I'm Itachi Umemura

Yosuke Say did you hear about the incident yesterday They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna

Itachi oh yeah that right it was on TV right

Yosuke You think it was some kinda warning There's no way something that weird could've been an accident

Yu oh yeah I thought so too

Yosuke Dangling a dead body over a roof like that That's just mess up

Yosuke Then again it's pretty messed up ti kill someone in the first place

Haruna Yeah it was scary

Itachi well it none of our business but we should to school or we'll be late

Yosuke oh crap you right

Yosuke You wanna ride it's a little squeaky but it should be fine

Yu Uh no thank I rather run

Despite this Yu Haruna Yosuke and Itachi arrive at school on time

 _ **After School**_

Yosuke so you getting use to this place

Yu Yeah sort of

Yosuke Wow that was fast

Itachi I'm sure a transfer we need to take awhile to get use to an new school

Itachi I guest you're just different


	2. Chapter 1 TV World and Persona

Chapter One Tv World and Persona 


End file.
